


In Which Newt Has a Nightmare

by intrepidfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidfox/pseuds/intrepidfox
Summary: She kisses his cheek. “Some cocoa?” He smiles, “That would be lovely.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy drabble ~

Tina wakes to the sound of soft whimpers. She lies still for a second, drifting between the realm of sleep and wake. The bed shifts. _Newt._ She turns to see him thrashing next to her, sweat matting his curls. “No, please, don't–” he whispers desperately. She can see tears hanging on to his eyelashes and her heart breaks a little. “Newt, darling, wake up.” His eyes open, wide and afraid. “T-Tina,” his voice cracks a little. “I’m s-sorry, my dear, I had a bit of a bad dream.” He sits up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. She wraps her arms around him and he melts into them, breathing softly against her chest. They sit like that in silence for a while. “Was it the case again?” she murmurs against his hair. He nods, sniffing quietly. He has that dream often. Of his case being taken from him, his babies killed. She strokes his back, presses a kiss to his hair. “I’m going to get you some fresh clothes, honey, you’re going to catch a cold.” She heads for the closet, but remembering that she did laundry recently, makes for the laundry room instead. She’s unpinning clean clothes from the clothing line when she turns and sees that he’s trailed into the laundry room behind her. He takes off his sweat-soaked clothes and puts on the clean ones she hands him. “Thank you, love.” She kisses his cheek. “Some cocoa?” He smiles, “That would be lovely.”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later they’re curled up in bed together, her head resting in the crook of his arm. “I love you, Tina–” he mumbles as he falls asleep. She smooths his hair away from his face and kisses him. “I love you too, Newt.”


End file.
